Legend of Halloween
by NatalieHawk
Summary: Have you ever wondered who is the spirit of Halloween? Who brings all the Halloween fun? This is the story of Halloween Nighttangle and how she came to be.


**Prologue**

It was a beautiful afternoon in the town of Burgess. The Autumn leaves floating down on the ground. It was the day of Halloween. The children playing around in the fallen leaves. There was one girl who went unnoticed for she was most disliked. Her name was Heather Johnson. She was special in her own way, but she was ignored by many. She went about her days in quiet. It was almost as if she were invisible. However, little did she know that today would be the worst day of her life. She watched the children play together in happiness. She watched as the Frost children played around. She had grown fond of the Frost family. They were a simple family with two children. The eldest was Jackson, or known as Jack, at the age of fifteen, the youngest was Emily, or known as Emma, at the age of seven. They were a kind family full of happiness and fun. Jack always believed that you could have fun anytime, even at your worst moment. Heather was at the age of fourteen. She had a mean family with four older brothers who were always bullying her, their names were John, Michal, and George, she had a father who believed the holidays, such as Christmas, were ridiculous and that there was no reason to celebrated them, and she had a mother who was most of the time kind, but she was often bothered by John, Michal, and George. Today, John and Michal were sent away because they were now eighteen, which her father considered old enough to live on their own. They most likely left Burgess and were headed to another town because they didn't want to be anywhere near their home which they had left. Heather was walking into the forest, which is where she spent most of her time, when someone grabbed the side of her dress. She turned around and saw it was Emma. "Hi Heather! Where are you going?" asked little Emma. "I'm going into the forest." Heather replied. "Why are you going there? Don't you want to play in the leaves? You can play with me and Jack!" said Emma. Heather wasn't really sure what to say so she just replied, "Uh, sure, why not." Emma was dragging Heather over to where she and Jack were playing. Jack took a handful of leaves and threw it at Emma. Emma giggled and threw some leaves at Heather. Heather wasn't expecting this so she fell into a pile of leaves. "Are you okay, Heather?" asked Jack as he walked over. "I'm fine, no need to worry." Heather replied. She got up and put her loose strands of red hair behind her ear. "Look, it was nice of you to ask me over to play, but I really should be going." Heather explained to Jack and Emma. "Do you have to go? Can't you stay a little bit longer?" asked Emma. Heather shook her head and left. Heather was on her way home when she felt like something was watching her. She turned around and saw nothing but the trees. She continued walking when she heard a whisper. She ran down the hill and toward her home when she heard a noise which sounded like someone was cutting a tree. Then she saw a tree lean over and it kept on leaning. She was frozen in the spot. She screamed and then the tree fell on top of her. Mrs. Johnson was walking out of the house to get some wood when she saw Heather lying on the ground with a tree on top of her. She screamed. She was horrified. "James! George! Help me!" she yelled into the house. Mr. Johnson came out with George. Mrs. Johnson was kneeling next to the tree sobbing. "Now, Mary, why are you crying for a tree?" asked Mr. Johnson. Mrs. Johnson didn't reply, she only continued to sob. "Father." George said a bit frightened. "What is it?" Mr. Johnson answered. George pointed at the tree. Only then did Mr. Johnson realize why Mrs. Johnson was crying. Heather was underneath the tree and was most likely dead.

**End Prologue**

There are many legends of Halloween. Of witches, goblins, and pumpkins. But, only one of the legends of Halloween are true. And the true legend of Halloween is me. I am Halloween Nighttangle. This may sound ridiculous, but, the moon told me that. He never spoke to me again, not a single word. Here I am, trying to be believed in. I don't remember much, but this is what I remember, waking up in a forest near a house. I was underneath a tree. Somehow, the tree was lifted off me. Then, that was when the moon told me that my name was Halloween Nighttangle. I am the Spirit of Halloween, the bringer of Halloween fun. I am the one who leaves small Jack-o-lanterns by your doorsteps. I am the Legend of Halloween.


End file.
